1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to systems and methods for providing massage related services using a massage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Massage apparatuses currently available on the market include massage chairs equipped with a massage member capable of applying diverse types of massage actions on a user's body. According to the needs, a user may select a massage program corresponding to a predetermined combination of movement and pressure actions of the massage member for producing certain desirable relaxing effects. Unfortunately, the existing massage apparatuses usually include a fixed set of predetermined massage programs, which may not permit a flexible usage of the massage apparatus and limit the effectiveness of the massages.
Therefore, there is a need for massage apparatuses that can address at least the foregoing issues and provide enhanced massage experience.